Trail of Roses
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Post G-Rev! Years after returning to Russia, Kai has found a woman that has captured his heart. And he has a clever way to show her that he feels the same way when he wants to go to the next level. KaixOC. Better summary on profile! 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AnimeKiwi369: Finally! I'm getting a Beyblade fanfic out. Not the one I originally planned, but I'm kinda stuck on that one. But this one and the story it will tie into are going swimmingly. I'd say that the concept of this story was developed during my Honors Brit Lit when we went over couplets. I have to admit this will be one of my most romantic in my opinion. And will also be the one to show what a sap for romance I am. As I am new to this section of Fanfiction, I'll just get onto the disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade, though I wish I did. However, I own my OC and the storyline. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I apologize if Kai is OOC.

* * *

><p>Trail of Roses<p>

Chapter 1

Twenty-four-year-old Kai Hiwatari placed the pen he'd been writing with down. Everything was set. Tomorrow was December 23rd, though it was nearly midnight. Since he'd returned to Russia, he'd reformed the Abbey into basically the Russian branch of the BBA and had found someone. He'd been the one to save her when he saw her from the helicopter he was in on returning from a meeting in another part of country.

She had had no place to go, since her family had all disappeared or possibly murdered. And when he found her, she was nearly dead of hypothermia and frostbite and had lied in a coma for six months. However for the first several months after she woke had been very rough. Between her not saying a thing, her four suicide attempts, her nearly stabbing him, and her heart surgery, it had been difficult. Since then though, he'd been the one to get her to open up. Not to mention, they'd formed a friendship, and then a romantic relationship. Even though her tale was tragic, if not for it, he'd never have met her.

Now after six years, he was ready to gather up his courage to ask her the most important question he could ask. But he was going to lead up to him asking her those simple four words.

_**The Following Morning**_

A recently turned twenty-four-year-old woman stirred in her sleep. She curled herself in a partial fetal position beneath the warm blankets of her soft bed. She felt oddly contented as she began to wake. She had a feeling it was going to be a good day. She rarely ever felt that since that snowy day when she was eighteen and discovered her family's home on fire, her parents or siblings nowhere to be found and blood in many places. She often relived that terrible fight she had had with her father and mother just hours before the tragedy. The nightmares she still had about everything that had happened were terrible. But they weren't as intense as in the beginning before she opened up to the former Bladebreaker, who frequently helped her overcome the nightmares.

She could hardly believe it had been over five years since she had met him that day she had woken up in the hospital from the six month coma she had fallen into. It'd be six years soon. The woman was also a little surprised that she smiling and laughing again. When she had collapsed in the snow, she never thought she'd smile again. Even though she did smile and laugh, she knew most of it had a little sadness in them. She was so different now than her defiant teenage years. She was more docile now because of that incident. But she was less docile since Kai had helped her.

She turned her head, her light brunette hair surrounding her shoulders as laid there. Her hair had always been a bit thin and very scraggly and uneven. However, now that she was older and her hair had grown out, it was much straighter. She was a woman on the shorter size of average height and was pretty light weight-wise, complimenting her slender figure and light peach complexion. She did have some muscle though from years of volleyball and gymnastics training. The brunette turned onto her back again and placed her arm over her eyes, like she was shading them as she opened her light emerald green eyes, which were framed by full, dark eyelashes.

The room itself was comfortably warm. And she was even warmer due to her long sleeve sleep shirt and sweatpants. She yawned a little, turning her head away from the sunlight coming in through the window she had once tried to jump out of before being saved by the violet-eyed man. She almost couldn't believe she had tried to take her own life four times; she was glad none of the attempts succeeded thanks to the holder of Dranzer. She couldn't believe she had tried to stab him the first night she came down the stairs of their house, joining him in the living room. But that failed too; she was glad the man she lived with didn't hold those actions against her as she had been mentally unstable.

That night though, she had first told him her name: Adeline-Delany Taskwood. She liked how her name sounded as it did sound elegant, yet adventurous at the same time. She just didn't like how long it was or that it was hyphenated. Those were the reasons she was only ever known nowadays as "Adeline" or "Adie".

In truth she was only a quarter Russian. She was also a quarter French, quarter English, and a quarter Japanese. But she had lived in Russia all of her life, even if her family did occasionally live in other areas of the world. Her family had been a very rich and powerful in most of the world. That had contributed to her defiant nature as a teenager; her parents didn't want her to be anything but a trophy wife. They hadn't wanted her doing volleyball, gymnastics, or beyblading. And they had always discouraged her love and proclivity towards science and math.

She had always hated all the rules and classy activities forced upon her. But now it was the only way for her to feel close to her parents. Since she'd never apologized, she had felt guilty about it. Although that was usually the source of her depression, everyone that was currently in her life told she shouldn't feel guilty. That she couldn't have known the tragedy would happen. When she thought that way, it alleviated her depression bouts a little.

Adie closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the window. Something cool and silky touched her cheek, and she smelled a sweet fragrance. She opened her eyes to find a single rose lying next to her on the pillow. She pushed herself up by her arms and sat with her legs curled beneath her. She lightly grasped the beautiful rose. The petals were a deep shade of red and its stem was a light emerald green, like her eyes. The stem was devoid of thorns, but had a few leaves on it. She didn't even have to guess who it was from.

Kai.

She smiled softly as she took in the flower's sweet aroma. She didn't think she could ever hold a thing against him. He was her savior. And could openly and honestly say she loved him. The brunette delicately twirled the rare winter flower between her fingers. Since their friendship, she had been given several sweet gifts from him. The sweetest so far was that he restored her fire-damaged guitar as a gift for the first Christmas they spent as a couple. She had repaired Dranzer as his gift since it had gotten damaged in a battle he had had been in.

The green-eyed woman loved how much the former pro beyblader cared about her. She had known about the way he had been back in his pro beyblading days. But he was different now; calmer, kinder. All because of her past. The brunette felt a little embarrassed at times about that, but she also felt honored to have be the one to help change him to the person he was currently. She loved their relationship. She could still remember the first time she had ever told him that she loved him. It had taken him by surprise when she said that and took him a couple moments to respond. But then he had tenderly kissed her and told her he loved her.

Adeline smiled at the memory as she ran he hand across the pillow. She felt her fingers run over a material that was separate from the pillowcase. She looked down to see a small envelope neatly placed at a slight angle on the pillow. Her name was written neatly on the white surface. She set the rose on her leg and lifted the envelope off the pillow, holding it lightly between her fingers. She turned it over and carefully broke the seal that kept it closed. Inside was a neatly folded up piece of paper. She took out the paper and opened it.

The brunette looked at what was written before she read it out loud softly to herself:

"_Every time I kiss your lips, _

_I can feel my heart beat within your chest. _

_You tangle your fingers in my hair,_

_And I let you do so without a care. _

_I love the color of your eyes. _

_They shine brighter than the stars in the skies. _

_Your beautiful smile can light the dark. _

_There is another rose waiting in our park_."

Her eyes watered a little at the sweet poem. It was beautiful. She hadn't even known Kai had an artistic side. He was always so reserved and quiet, though less quiet than his Bladebreaker days. And though she was suspicious of what he was trying to do, getting another rose from him with possibly another poem was a pleasing thought. She got up off the bed and went through a shortened morning routine. She placed the rose in a small basket since she wasn't sure if the next rose location would lead to another or not. And she could easily keep tract of them and the clues in a basket.

Adie smiled as she left the house, having a feeling that something good was coming.

Kai watched her secretly from the roof of their home. Every rose and direction was in place. All he had to do was wait for her to come home for the last. She was on her way to a sweet surprise. The violet-eyed man smiled a little as he watched her, "Have fun, Adeline."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: How's the start of this? Can anyone guess what the four words this will lead up to? What do you think of Adie? Is Kai too OOC? Oh, and the part of the first part in the poem I read in another fanfiction and it was based off something, so I guess I don't really own the first two lines. I was hoping the poem would be closer together. Hmm. I'll figure out how I can do that, since it's done that on two of my song-fics. I'll update this in a couple days, as this is only going to be a three-shot or four-shot if I have an epilogue for fun. ^^ But I'd like to know what you think of this. I'm very proud of it either way. So please be kind and please review! <strong>;<strong>D


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeKiwi369: Well, here's the next chapter in "Trail of Roses". This is my Christmas gift to everyone, so I hope you enjoy. I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline and I apologize if any characters is out of character.

* * *

><p>Trail of Roses<p>

Chapter 2

Adie finally came to the park that she and Kai often came to just to be together. She was where the next rose was. The only question was: where in the park was it? She made her way to the area of the park that they often just sat on a bench or stood beneath a tree. That was a good place to start. She looked around the snow covered ground and around the bench for any glimpse of dark red or emerald green. She retraced her steps to see if she missed it, but still couldn't find it. She went back to the park bench and sat down with a sigh.

Where could the rose be? The park wasn't _that_ big. She pulled the scarf around her head and neck a little tighter as a small wind stirred. She took out the previous poem. She reread it a few times to see if she may have misinterpreted it, but no. She was in the right place. She stood and went near the tree she and the holder of Dranzer would go to sometimes. She leaned against the cold bark. She gently hit the wood with her fist out of frustration.

A little bit of snow lazily fell off the branch above her, but something else fell also. In the snow that fell off the branch, a dark red rose lay to get her attention. She bent down and picked it up. Neatly attached to the stem was a piece of paper rolled up to look like a scroll. She untied the ribbon that kept the parchment in place. She unrolled the paper and set the rose in the basket next to the other. She looked at the piece of paper and smiled, seeing another poem.

_Here in Russia you can see every star._

_Come to the place that restored your guitar._

She smiled. That was an easy place to go. And it wasn't that far.

The brunette placed the directions in the basket and made her way through the park and down a few streets. She carefully crossed the street as she came to the music store. She pulled the scarf around her head down a little as she entered the warm building. She loved Russia, but she also loved warmth. Especially when it was in a place that she knew and loved, like the music store; she'd spent a lot of time picking out new picks, replacement strings, helping new guitarists when she wanted to give back to the community. She was well-known in that place. It was a safe bet that if she wasn't at home on her day off, she was probably in a gymnasium or there.

Her eyes started to wander as she entered, looking for any sign of a rose. She wandered around the string section of store. Though she didn't like most string instruments besides her guitar, they made her feel closer to her family. She closed her eyes and listened to sound of guitar strings being strummed. It was rough, like a beginner, but it was still nice to listen to. She opened her eyes and scanned the music shop for the rose again. On the counter, she spotted it. A ruby red flower against the glass-top counter. She smiled and went over to it.

"Looks like you finally found it." a slightly familiar voice commented.

Adie jumped a little and turned around to see the former Blitzkrieg Boy that once took Dranzer away from Kai in the first Beyblading World Championship: Spencer. Though he was a professional beyblader on the side, he worked in the music shop as a bass guitar instructor. He was still single, but he didn't mind that. The brunette wished she could find a friend of hers for him, like she had with others.

"Yeah," she replied as she lifted the flower off the glass along with the envelope that was beneath it, "I guess I did. Do you know what these flowers are for? Does Kai have anything special planned, or is he just being sweet to me?"

The older man just shrugged and shook his head, "He only came by saying that the flower was for you. He didn't say much else. He's only talkative when you're around."

"Oh, all right," She responded. She opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside, placing the flower next to the other two.

_By now you've figured out my riddle-based game._

_The next location through the year stays the same._

_There I struggled between friendship and power._

_On the ice you'll find the flower._

_There I was a bitter loner. _

_And if not for my friends, I'd be a goner._

The brunette thought for a few moments. The holder of Dranzer had told her about that time. It was at Lake Baikal. But how was she going to get to Lake Baikal? It wasn't like she could just walk there. It was in Siberia for heaven's sake! This was puzzling. She looked at Spencer.

"Did Kai leave anything else?" she asked, hopeful.

The beyblader's expression didn't change, but gave a slight nod. He walked passed her, giving her the signal to follow. She followed the Russian through the store and up the stairs in the back. He led her up the building to the roof. He opened the door that led to the roof and motioned her to go to the roof. The brunette felt her jaw drop slightly when she saw what was on the top of the building. She knew the holder of Dranzer had connections, but she had no idea that he could pull enough strings to hire a _helicopter_!

"This was the only other thing that Kai said was for you." Spencer said, "Whatever he has up his sleeve, it's gotta be somethin' important."

The green-eyed woman nodded just slightly, a faint smile on her lips, "Yeah." She went over to where the helicopter was stationed, just waiting to take off. She climbed halfway into the transportation, "So you're going to take me to Lake Baikal? Where Kai and the other Bladebreakers fought?" she asked, double checking as she often did.

"Yes, Miss." The pilot replied, "We need to get going."

"All right." She replied, getting fully in the helicopter.

_**A While Later**_

The brunette was already looking for the rose on the ice as the helicopter landed on Lake Baikal's thick ice. She carefully got out on the ice, making sure she didn't slip on the icy surface. She was a little nervous getting on the frozen surface since she fell into a frozen lake less than six years ago. She shuddered at the memory. Luckily for the green-eyed woman, she spotted the flower described in the directions she had gotten back at the music shop.

She carefully made her way to the rose. She cautiously knelt down to pick it up along. Like with the one in the park, the next piece of paper was tied to the emerald-colored stem. Adie looked at the ice beneath her feet. She could see a faint imprint of cracks that were frozen over many, many times. That must have been from when the holder of Dranzer had started to sink in the ice. And where he finally accepted his team for the first time.

She could almost see that scene fold out. She could almost see the man she loved trying to steal his friends' bit beasts because he had been so corrupted by power. She could almost see the two-toned-haired man get beaten by one of the other Bladebreakers; it was Max if she recalled correctly. The brunette could see how the devotion his friends' his friends had to beat him and get him back on their team. And how it completely shocked him and how he didn't want them to help him when he froze to the ice that started to sink into the icy water.

The green-eyed woman snapped out of her thoughts as she briefly flashed back to her near-drowning experience. She stood and made her way back into the helicopter. She closed the doors of the vehicle as she untied the ribbon holding the paper to the stem. She unrolled the parchment as she repeated the process of putting the flower into the basket. She began to read over the paper for the next location.

_Over the years, you've helped me to learn_

_Ways for my anger to diminish than burn._

_Handstands seem to particularly work._

_Go to the place where all you gymnast skills perk._

Adie rolled her eyes just slightly, but also smiled a little at the same time. Only Kai would make her come to one place only to lead her back to where she left. She told the pilot to head back for Moscow. The next location was so easy to figure out. It was practically written on the paper in black and white.

_Next stop,_ She thought, _the gymnasium._

_**A While Later**_

The brunette took a deep breath as she entered the gym she was often at, re-harnessing her skills as a gymnast. Though it was open, it was empty as most people were at home for the holidays. She liked the solitude when it came to being in there. If she weren't there for the next rose, she'd probably be there until sundown. She looked across the gymnasium to see what she came looking for. That was almost too easy. She looked at what was on the way to the flower and felt a slight smirk creep onto her lips.

"If you're going to make this easy, Kai," she said to herself, "I'll make it a little more difficult on myself."

She set the basket that was being filled with flowers and notes down. She removed her jacket and scarf, along with her gloves, shoes and socks, which just left her in her long sleeve shirt and jeans. She took the hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she felt her heart start to pound in her chest slightly. She placed her left foot back and pushed off on it, starting to run towards the usual gymnast obstacles in front of her.

She easily cleared the pommel horse and jumped onto the rings, doing a couple spins on them. She slipped off from the rings and lifted herself onto the balance beam. The brunette did several back flips down the balance beam and did a back flip with a twist as she got off. She finished getting across the gym with a few summersaults, cartwheels, round offs, and flips, ending at the rose with an elegant finish by sitting on the mat it was resting on, crossing her legs. The green-eyed woman panted lightly as she lifted the rose and envelope. She took in the scent of the red flower before setting it in her lap, opening the envelope. The next set of directions was short.

_Back to the ice, but not Baikal's Lake._

_You mathematician friend has the rose where she skates. _

Adeline took a deep breath to calm her still-elevated heart rate. Again, the next location was easy. She stood and simply walked back to where she started, not wanting to damage the flower and note in any way. She pulled the clothing she had taken off back on after placing the rose next to the other's again. She picked up the basket that was quickly filling with red roses as she finished pulling her boots back on.

She made her way out of the gymnasium and made her way towards the nearby ice rink. The mathematician friend described in the last note was her friend Domynika, who, obviously from the last line of the note, was a figure skater. The brunette had known her for a long time. About a year after her surgery, the skater had reconnected with her. The mathematician had been worried about her when she had found out what happened to the brunette's parents and then with the brunette's heart surgery. She was a good friend, though reckless sometimes.

The brunette wondered why Kai was getting the skater involved. He'd had Spencer sort of involved. But were there going to be any more of their friends involved with these riddled? And she started to wonder how many more riddles there were going to be. Then a better question popped into her head: why was the former Bladebreaker even leading her around with these riddles? What did he have planned?

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she entered the ice rink. The violet-eyed man didn't show his romantic side very often. This was one of the few times. And what Spencer had said earlier was right. The holder of Dranzer was pretty much only talkative when she was around. At least outside of work, since he had to talk during meetings and such. Whatever he had up his sleeve, the brunette couldn't seem to figure out. She normally could. Though then again, the two-toned-haired man was hard to figure out.

The green-eyed woman looked around for her friend on the ice. There weren't many people there. She spotted her friend just randomly skating around the rink and waved. Domynika noticed her and waved back, skating over to the brunette. The skater had thick and curly dark hair that complimented her deep blue eyes. She was fully Russian compared to the brunette. Besides a skater, like the riddle had said, she was a mathematician, specifically for trig. Adie had actually been a little mischievous about two or so years ago when she had introduced the skater to Tala, since both were single. She just wanted the two to be happy, and she thought they were a good couple. She'd done the same with a couple other people.

"Hey, Adie." The dark-haired woman greeted with a grin, "I know why you're here. Follow me," The skater came off the ice and led the brunette over to where she had her stuff was set down. She picked up a rose and envelope and handed them to the green-eyed woman, "I believe these are for you. Courtesy of your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Domynika." She replied, taking the items. She placed the flower next to the others and opened the envelope. But she didn't look at the next riddle, looking at her friend instead, "I'm guessing Kai didn't say anything to you about this."

"Just to make sure you got these," her friend replied, "and that he's got a surprise at the end for you."

She nodded as she looked at the next set of instructions.

_With a kind heart and pure intentions,_

_For our friends you sought romances._

_First with Tala and Domynika,_

_Then with Bryan and this ballerina._

"Evangeline has the next one," she commented rather absently.

"She does?" her friend asked, "Hmm, seems like he's really got something planned to get both her and me involved."

"Yeah." She replied absently again as she stood, "Thanks for holding onto this, Domynika."

The dark-haired woman winked, "No problem, Adie. You'd better get going to see what Kai has in store for ya."

She nodded again, "Yeah. Tell Tala I said 'hi'."

"I can do that." the blue-eyed woman responded, "Good luck with whatever he's got planned for you."

"Thanks," the brunette said before leaving.

She began to walk to her other friend's apartment. She knew that her friend was in the Moscow Ballet, but their production of _The Nutcracker_ had finished since it was so close to Christmas. Besides, her friend would probably be working on her next story or novel. Just like how Domynika was a skater and a mathematician, Evangeline did more than just dance. She was also a writer; a very good one at that, just like her dancing. The dancer was a platinum blonde with indigo eyes. And just as the note had said, the brunette had introduced the blonde to Bryan only about sixteen months ago.

The green-eyed woman shivered slightly. It was early afternoon, but still cold. Warmer than earlier, but being in Russia, the weather forecast was almost always cold. Plus, being December, it was extra cold. She guessed it was in single or low double digits. She was even surprised to be outside in this cold. But after facing hypothermia and almost freezing to death, this kind of cold didn't really bother her much anymore.

She sighed contentedly as she came into her friend's warm apartment building. Because the blonde was a dancer, she had her apartment on the first floor. So it wasn't much of a walk to the door. The brunette lightly knocked on mahogany door. She waited for a few moments, wondering if possibly her friend did have some kind of dance class or performance. Her friend opened the door after a minute or so. The blonde was slightly breathless and her usually straight hair was a little wild. The brunette peeked inside and caught a glimpse of the light purple hair that the Falborg holder had. The green-eyed woman laughed internally since she knew what had just gone on in there before she showed up.

"I wasn't expecting you until later, Adie." Evangeline commented.

"Oh, sorry," the brunette apologized amused. "You know I hate to be late."

"I know," the blonde replied, handing the green-eyed woman the seventh rose and riddle.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the items. She peeked inside the apartment a little more, "Hi, Bryan," she greeted and then looked at her friend. He muttered a greeted back, "I'll let you two get back to whatever you're doing."

Adie left the building chuckling softly from what her friends were doing. She and Kai had been interrupted a few times when they had been kissing heavily. Most of the times were at work. It was kind of fun though. The exhilaration of almost or fully getting caught. Oddly enough she and the violet-eyed man had been interrupted by nearly everyone, but their _bit beasts_. She placed her hand on her pocket, where her beyblade was resting. She and her bit beast, Atalyx, had been together for as long as she could remember.

She carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the note before placing the rose in the basket.

_Though you may not remember,_

_In that cold, wet December_

_Was when we really first met._

_But for that and six months yet_

_You did not wake, lying in sleep._

_The next rose is where awake we'd meet._

The brunette's eyes widened. The hospital. The ICU. That was the place she recovered from hypothermia and frostbite. That was where she first met him. Where she found out that he saved her life. The hospital didn't hold too fond of memories for the green-eyed woman. But it was where her new life—her life with the violet-eyed man—had began. And it was where the two-toned-man's personality began to change. It was where everything that she had today had began.

The holder of Dranzer knew that she didn't like that place, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. She was going to face that hospital. That was where the next rose was. That was where the next riddle. She wanted the rose and the riddle. Not for how much she liked them. She wanted those because they showed how much Kai cared.

And it led her one step closer to know what he had planned for her.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: So there's chapter 2. The next chapter is also the last. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to finish this in a couple days. So please be kind and please review!Oh, and have a merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate this time of the year! <strong>;<strong>D


	3. Chapter 3

AnimeKiwi369: And here's the last chapter! Sorry if any of the other characters that are not OCs are OOC, but this is my first Beyblade story and I'm a romantic sap. And I apologize if Kai is OOC. However, considering this is a future fic, there's always the possibility of his personality change. Not to mention he _is_ the most reserved of all the characters, so who's to say that there isn't this side of him. I'm going off on a tangent. I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OCs and this plot line. Please enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Trail of Roses<p>

Chapter 3

Adeline took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat and chattering teeth. She hadn't been too nervous, if at all, at any of the other locations, but she was nervous now. The hospital didn't hold the best memories for her. But that didn't matter. The next rose and set of directions were in there. She took another deep breath and looked straight at the entrance to the hospital. She kept her eyes straight as she walked into the eerily familiar surroundings. She tried to remember what ICU number she had been in. That seemed so long ago.

The brunette tried to remember, but found that that number was as vague as the moments before she entered her coma. She swallowed her nerves and went over to the reception desk. The older woman behind the desk looked up, and the green-eyed woman asked the other woman to look up the ICU room she'd been in several years prior. The woman was surprised, but when the brunette said what her name was, the older woman just nodded. She told the partial Russian that the holder of Dranzer had been there earlier. And that he had specifically said to make sure that when the brunette got there she got the room number.

The green-eyed woman felt a little embarrassed as she hurried into the ICU room she'd been in. She entered the room and felt a wave of remembrance crash on her system. She reeled back. It was a little weird going into the room where she'd lied in a coma. It was a bit nauseating, too. She couldn't remember what room she'd been in after her heart surgery, but she had a feeling that this may have been the same room. Adie took another deep breath before re-entering the room.

She looked at the bed, spotting where the rose lay. It was in the center of the bed. She slightly shakily went over the bed and sat down next to the rose. The brunette lifted it off the sheets and placed it with the others, picking up the envelope. She broke the seal and went to read it, but stopped. She looked around the ICU, memories flooding back. She shivered again. But as she remembered, she recalled the day that she woke up. And how the first person she saw that wasn't a doctor was _Kai Hiwatari_.

Her lips gently curved upward remembering that surprised look on his face when he came in after hearing she was awake. She had been more than surprised when she found out that he, _a former Bladebreaker_, had been the one to rescue her. That he had been worried about her, and that he had come almost every day to see if any progress was made with her condition. She frowned a little remembering the nightmares she had started having in there.

She shook her head of those thoughts and thought of how worried he had been when she had heart surgery. She thought it was during those moments when she realized that she was in falling deeply in love with him. The brunette often wondered when the violet-eyed man had started to fall in love with her. It was sometimes perplexing for her to think that someone like the two-toned-haired could ever love someone like her. But she was glad that he did.

Adie looked down at the next poem.

_This type of building holds much of my past._

_My experience with this game is rather vast._

_You have much experience as well with this game._

_Our levels of skill are nearly the same._

_However for this I have traveled further._

_Here was where I first defied my grandfather. _

She reread the note a few more times, trying to think. The game was obviously beyblading. The building was a beystadium. Was it the one there in Moscow? During the first Beyblade World Championships? It couldn't be the Abbey. That wasn't where Kai had defied his grandfather. He had defied him at the beystadium. He had defied when Voltaire had offered him Black Dranzer as a way to beat Spencer as long as he betrayed the Bladebreakers. That had to be what the riddle was talking about. It had to be the Moscow beystadium.

She stood and hurried out of the hospital to her next destination. The brunette was a little shaky on this location, but there was no other place it could be. That had to be the place. She was excited to go to that location as well. She felt so alive when she beybladed. Just as the man she loved did. Both loved beyblading and that was probably the violet-eyed man had decided to leave a rose at that location. She knew that in the past, Kai had wanted nothing more than to beat Tyson Granger, which was the main reason for his second betrayal and partially for the first. But she wondered if he still felt that intense passion to beat his friend. If he did, it obviously wasn't as intense as before.

As she entered the warm beystadium, she didn't hear any battles going on. Or the sound of anyone in there. That was strange. There was _always_ something going on in the beystadium. If the violet-eyed man had done this, she'd feel even more embarrassed than she already was beginning to feel. She slowly walked down the hallway into the center of the building where the beydish was. But that was all that was there. The stadium was empty. Her boyfriend _had_ to have done this.

Her face flushed; this was sweet and embarrassing at the same time. She looked around the stadium for the rose. She went up to the beydish, finding it there. She carefully stepped into the dish, down to the center, where the flower resided. But there wasn't an envelope beneath it. Was this the end of the line? She hoped not. She was enjoying this rather odd display of affection from the holder of Dranzer. Puzzled, she picked up the rose and placed it in the basket as she stepped out of the beydish. She looked around for any sign of the man she loved or envelope.

"Looking for this?" another familiar, male voice, but not the violet-eyed man, asked.

Adie looked up slightly startled at a familiar redhead that was leaning in the doorway of the hallway across from her. In his hand was an envelope, "Oh, Tala, you scared me." she commented, going over to him.

"This is what you were looking for, right?" the Russian asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," She replied. "Can I please have it?" He didn't respond, but stayed silent as if contemplating the idea. She sighed, "I'll battle you for it if I have to."

"Here, take it," He finally responded, handing her the envelope. "As much as I'd like to make you work for this, Kai and probably Domynika would get after me for delaying you."

"Thanks," she said as she took the envelope and opened it, "I think." She thought a moment before looking at the paper, but looked back up at Wolborg holder, "I'm guessing Kai didn't say anything about his plans."

"That would correct," The redhead replied. "But whatever has to be important for Kai to be leaving roses all around Russia for you."

The brunette blushed again before looking back down at the paper.

_You're the only one I see worthy for this_

_Job as the head research scientist. _

She didn't even need to think about this location. It was their work. The Russian branch of the BBA. Unofficially. Everyone that worked there pretty much referred to it as that. No one wanted to refer to it as the Abbey because of what had gone on there in the past under Boris and Voltaire's care. But it was a great place now. It made beyblades, repaired beyblades, had a training facility for beybladers, and a research center. Which was where she worked. The research included new improvements with beyblades, which included a ton of physics. It was a good thing all sciences were her specialty.

"Thanks for holding onto this, Tala." She commented, placing the paper with the roses.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, "Tell Kai he owes me one."

She laughed slightly "All right."

The brunette left the building as quickly as she came and headed towards her work. She could still remember how she had even applied for it. It had been shortly before she and the violet-eyed man had started dating. She could still remember Kai coming home frustrated because none of the candidates that had applied to the position seemed qualified enough. She remembered how she had gone up his room to see what was wrong. And how after he told about what he was having trouble with, she had started gathering enough information from her past regarding her talents with sciences to create a résumé.

The two-toned-haired man had been more than surprised when he saw her résumé. A few of the candidates that didn't get the position thought that he was favoring her because of how close they were as friends. But those candidates thought the two were dating at that time. However, he had reassured them that he wasn't the only one to make the decision of giving the brunette the job. He had stepped back to make sure and been there to agree with the others who made the decision, so he _didn't_ play favorites. It wasn't too long after the green-eyed woman started her job that the holder of Dranzer had asked her out officially. They were often teased now that they were dating, especially when they were caught stealing kisses every now and then.

As she thought about how their relationship had progressed, the brunette found herself thinking about their first kiss. She had been more than surprised when she found herself pressing her lips against the violet-eyed man's after he made the first move. Her face flushed at the memory. But as she kept thinking about it, that night had really been the first night she could remember where all she'd had were sweet dreams. The first time she hadn't felt uneasy as she went to sleep. The green-eyed girl smiled and leaned against the outside of her work building. The more she thought about that first kiss, the more she was beginning to realize that she missed her boyfriend. Now she was hoping that the riddles would end soon, so she could see him.

She blew in her hands as she entered the building. It was getting a lot colder outside since it was becoming late afternoon. She didn't realize that she was starting to become exhausted. Hopefully she'd be home soon. She wandered the halls of the building a little as she made her way to her office, where she kept files and planned out experiments and such. Adie knew the building like the back of her hand; she could find her office with her eyes closed. She could find most places at her work with her eyes shut.

The brunette came to the door of her office and opened it quietly. She slowly went inside, flipping the light switch on. She had half-hoped to find the Dranzer holder waiting in there. But, alas, no. The red rose, however, was resting on her desktop. She went over to it, placing the flower in the basket. She lifted the envelope off the desk and quickly opened it. Before she could read it, she heard footsteps come to her doorway. The green-eyed woman spun around to see who it was.

A dark-haired woman that was just a couple years older than the brunette stood there. She had bright gray eyes and stood a few inches taller than the holder of Atalyx. She was fully Russian as well. The dark-haired woman worked there as well, usually as a beyblade educator to new beybladers. But she sometimes assisted Kai with menial tasks when she was having a slow day. Her name was Svetlana and she was an older cousin to Domynika. The brunette hadn't known her as long as her cousin, but had known her since her new life began.

"You've finally come to get the rose." the gray-eyed woman commented, "Kai's always right, isn't he? He said you'd be here, and here you are."

"Yeah, I guess he is." The brunette replied, "I should have thought earlier that he'd plant one here."

The dark-haired woman shook her head slightly, "Stick to physics, hon. Puns are not your specialty."

The green-eyed woman shrugged with a chuckle, "I wasn't even trying. I've never been funny though."

"Your humor is _not_ why that lone wolf loves you." The other woman replied.

"I know." The brunette responded, "He loves me for me. By the way, do you know anything?"

"No," Svetlana told her simply, "Just that he had a surprise for you later."

Adie nodded and finally looked down at the riddle.

_Because of you, I truly know love._

_And sadly these riddles are nearly done._

_But just as I, I hope you've enjoyed._

_Now back home where the last rose resides._

"Looks like I have to get going." The brunette said, "I'm getting close to finding out what he has planned for me."

"Good luck, then," the other woman responded as the green-eyed one left the office, locking it.

The brunette left the building at a quicker pace than she had been using. She was excited as she made her way back to the house she shared with her boyfriend. The last rose was there. And that probably meant that the two-toned-haired man was there to with whatever the surprise he had for her was. She was sure that whatever the surprise was, she was going to enjoy it. It was going to all be worth going around Moscow looking for roses on one of the coldest days of the year.

The green-eyed woman smiled as she finally reached the door to their house. She slowly opened the door, hoping whatever she was expecting was right in front of her. The brunette entered the house and made her way to the living room. The lights were dimmed very low and the fire in the fireplace was providing most of the other light. She went around to the couch and took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves, placing them neatly on the couch. She placed the basket she'd been using to hold the roses on the coffee table and started to look around for the last rose.

The brunette looked around the living room. As her eyes passed the small Christmas tree that they two had decorated, a thought came to mind. The two-toned-haired man normally wouldn't decorate the house. But since the green-eyed woman had come into his life and changed his personality, there were a lot of things that he now did that he normally wouldn't have done. She went over to the tree and looked around each of the red ornaments. She smiled as she saw an "ornament" that didn't look quite right and lifted it out of the tree. Her boyfriend was definitely clever.

Adeline untied the paper that was attached to the rose and started to read it to herself:

"_Here's the last riddle, you kind-hearted girl._

_These past few years have been a whirl._

_From saving your life,_

_To helping your strife._

_From helping find bliss,_

_To each and every kiss._

_Since that night you told your name,_

_Our lives would never stay the same._

_You've turned my life completely around._

_Even when you make no sound._

_And we've come to be_

_More than friends, sweet Adie._

_I care for you as much as I can._

_Which has turned me into a better man._

_You trust me much in many a way."_

She paused for a moment as she heard footsteps come into the room.

"_Now there is something I really must say_," a familiar voice said. She turned around to look at Kai as he continued off where she left off. He slowly came over to her as he spoke; "_Now I'm not the best when it comes to words. But believe me, you're the best part of my world._" He grabbed the brunette's hand that wasn't holding the rose and lifted it to his cheek, "_I mean this truly, my dear Adeline. And I want forever to call you 'mine'._" The violet-eyed man tugged his girlfriend to him, "_I have done this game to let you know, just how I truly love you so._" He leaned down slightly, putting his mouth near her ear, "_You've said those words more than I, which will forever be the reason why I can and always be able to see the reason you're so beautiful to me._"

She blushed lightly, "Kai…"

He pulled away to look her in the eyes and placed a finger on her lips, "_From your eyes to your voice. I'm so glad I am your choice. I want to go on and say all again. But this game is now at its end._" He touched his forehead to hers, so his face was close to hers, making her blush a little harder, "_And though I desire to kiss your lips, for you I have a better gift._"

The brunette smiled softly as the Dranzer holder stepped back a little. His hand still held hers, and he pulled her to him again. He slowly lowered down onto one knee, sitting his girlfriend onto his propped up knee. The brunette's eyes widened at what he was going to do. Was this what he had been leading up to with the trail of roses?

"K-Kai?" she stuttered, lost for words.

He placed his finger on her lips again, "_Now, Adie, I must inquire. What is your heart's deepest desire?_" he asked, still rhyming, placing his hand over where her heart would be, making her face flush, "_The past six years, you've shown me to truly love, which before I never knew._" He placed his hand over where his heart would be, "_I love you with all my heart and from you I wish to never part._" The violet-eyed reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, "_By your side forever to be._" Kai opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a small turquoise gem set in the middle, "Adeline Taskwood, will you marry me?"

The brunette was lost for words as small tears formed in her eyes. She stayed speechless for several more seconds before a clever idea came to mine, "_Love is my heart's deep desire._" She said slowly as she brought her head close to his and tangled her fingers in his hair, "_If I refused, I'd douse that fire._" She closed her eyes, "_And I'd never see this day through._" The brunette opened her eyes and smiled brighter than she had in years, "Yes, Kai Hiwatari; yes, I'll marry you!"

The holder of Dranzer smiled softly and tightly embraced his new fiancée as he fully slid onto the floor. She laughed lightly and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her around round him. He grabbed her left hand and carefully slipped the ring on her finger. He reciprocated the brunette's actions, slipping his arms around her slender figure. Everything he had said and wrote was one hundred percent true. He had never felt so happy until he had met her. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face to his, planting his lips on hers. She kissed him back as tears ran down her face. She'd never felt so happy. _Ever_.

"I love you, Adie," the two-toned-haired man said after he pulled away, "And I always will. I mean it. I really do."

She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, "I love you, too, Kai. I always will, too."

The two of them just stayed there next to each other for hours. They just wanted to savor being near each other. New things were going to come. Good things.

And to think that whole day had begun with a trail of roses…

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And that's all she wrote folks! I am thinking of doing an epilogue, let me know if I should. I should also clarify one thing, this story ties into one of my upcoming Beyblade fanfictions, "One Last Championship", so a more detailed description of Adie's past will be included in that. And again, I apologize if Kai is too OOC. But please be kind and please review! It's been a great ride and I'll see you next time! <strong>:<strong>]


End file.
